


Fearless

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Episode 3, F/M, Incest, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: Why would Kinsey's fear attack Tyler?
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Fearless

**Fearless**

“I’m sorry. Let me get some ice.” She said, worried.

“No, I’m fine. Just let it go.” He said, leaving her bedroom.

Tyler and Kinsey had just returned from Kinsey’s head. She was frustrated, knowing she could do very little to control what goes on in her mind. Her fear had just attacked her brother and she knew well why that happened, but couldn’t control it. Stop it.

Tyler was lying on his bed, looking at Jackie’s Instagram photos. He needed something normal in his life, something calmer. He accidentally liked an old photo, which increased his own frustration. He sighed deeply and turned his back to his door, listening to music. He was trying to forget what happened and stop wondering why would his sister fear him.

He didn’t hear when Kinsey opened his door, but felt her weight when she lay down next to him. He never turned around, knowing who it was and he didn’t feel like talking at the moment. He felt her hand creeping under his shirt to look at the bruised skin. He shivered, but it wasn’t from pain. Tyler caught three of her fingers and held them next to his stomach.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated.

“It’s nothing.” He responded, feeling her forehead on his shoulder from behind. They stayed like that for a while.

Quietly, almost a whisper, Kinsey said “I have a date tonight.”

That caught his attention. He turned around and took his earphones off. Tyler was now facing his sister, their foreheads touching.

“You going?” He asked, calmly.

“I don’t know.”

“You should go.” He said with his hand caressing her back, bringing her close to him.

“I know.” She turned around. Her back was pressed against his body. She felt his breathing on the back of her neck.

Tyler sighed frustrated that his relationship with Kinsey was like that. They had always been best friends, but now it seems that there was a whole ocean between them, despite their physical proximity.

Taking her hair out of his way, Tyler kissed Kinsey’s nape, lingering his lips there until she shivered. He didn’t see the way her eyes fluttered. He was aware that this wasn’t how brothers and sisters behaved. She knew it too.

Kinsey turned around again, facing him. He closed the distance between them and captured her mouth. They kissed for long minutes. The only sound in his room was their heavy breathing and the mouths sucking and nipping each other’s lips.

“You said we should stop.” Kinsey whispered when Tyler left her mouth to breathe. She was equally breathless.

“We should.” He affirmed with his thumb tracing her wet lips.

They kissed again. When Kinsey moaned on his mouth, he knew he had to stop.

Tyler put some distance between them and Kinsey looked at the ceiling. She waited until her breathing evened in and moved to get out of his bed. At this, Tyler reached for her hand and she complied, lying back on his mattress.

“Are you afraid of me?” He asked quietly.

“What?” She was confused. Of course she wasn’t.

“Why would your fear attack me, Kinsey?” He asked a little bit too angrier than he intended.

She shook her head and felt like punching him.

“You don’t get it, do you?” She asked, and he didn’t answer. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid you are going to leave me.”

“Kinsey…” He didn’t know what to say.

“I feel like since dad died you’ve been slipping away. I barely recognize you anymore.” She said feeling her throat show signs of crying.

“I’m the same.” He tried to reassure her.

“No, you aren’t. I barely see you without your drinking, your friends and your drugs.” She resented him. He took his eyes off her, ashamed. “A lot happened between us, but right now I need my brother. I can’t lose my brother.” Kinsey said feeling the first tears pouring down.

Tyler hugged her, but didn’t offer any comfort. He didn’t say he would change. He didn’t say he would get better.

Kinsey left his bedroom and told her mother she would meet Scot. But she took the Head Key, a knife and a bag. She was sick of being scared.

_Fin_


End file.
